


The Darkness of War

by omnisan



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fictober 2019, Prompt Fic, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: "I know you didn't ask for this."Prompt 4 from fictober-event on tumblr





	The Darkness of War

Aside from an occasional sigh, the Normandy's low hum was all that could be heard. Shepard was the only one in the kitchen and didn't even bat an eye when Garrus came out from the Main Battery. Immediately he knew something was off. Shepard never stopped to rest so this was very unlike her.

"Shepard," he called out, but she was lost in her mind. 

Gently, as to not scare her out of her thoughts, Garrus put a hand on her shoulder. She exhaled and leaned into his touch with closed eyes. The war was taking a toll on everyone, but Shepard was just experiencing it differently. Shepard hardly let her vulnerable side show, but now that it was just the two of them, even if they were in a public space, she let her weaknesses show.

"Why do I have to be the Savior of the Galaxy?" 

"I know you didn't ask for this." 

"I can't do this alone." She whispered, lips quivering. 

"You're not alone, Shepard. You've got me and the whole crew, and so many other people across every major star system fighting for the same cause." 

"And so many more people dying because I can't save them." 

"Shepard…" 

Darkness was plaguing Shepard's mind. It plagued everyone's mind at some point, but Garrus was more worried for Shepard. He knew how debilitating it could render someone, and the universe was looking at Shepard to save them. But no pressure, right? 

Garrus lifted a hand to her chin so she could look into his eyes. He could see the horrors of thoughts that ran through her head and he could see how it wore her down.

"We will get through this, Shepard. I'll be right by your side the entire time." 

Shepard closed her eyes and nodded. She needed all the strength she could find to help her get through this war. 

"You should try to get some rest." Garrus offered, despite knowing fully well how impossible such a simple task could really be.

"Will you come with me?" 

Garrus nodded. He would go to hell and back for Shepard is she asked. Then he'd do it again. He'd do anything for her a dozen times over. Right now, that meant rest with her, and it was something Shepard needed more than anyone.


End file.
